


Girly Things

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Genderswap, soft
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: — У меня слишком короткие волосы, Данте, ничего не получится, — сказала Вергилия.— Ты меня недооцениваешь, — ответила та с усмешкой. — А ну садись.
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 3





	Girly Things

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено артом: https://twitter.com/preodraws/status/1267082463760781313

Вергилия закатила глаза. Вернее, конечно, она этого не показала, но Данте была уверена, что мысленно сестра так и сделала. Она так реагировала почти на все, что Данте предлагала или делала, и к этому уже можно было привыкнуть и не обижаться, но немного обидно все-таки было.

— Ну давай, — сказала Данте, и Вергилия отступила на шаг, когда Данте к ней потянулась. — Эй.

— У меня слишком короткие волосы, Данте, ничего не получится, — ответила Вергилия.

— Ты меня недооцениваешь, — сказала та с усмешкой. — А ну садись.

Вергилия не любила подпускать кого-либо к себе со спины, и к Данте это относилось тоже. Но еще она не любила, когда Данте капала ей на мозги, а единственный способ избежать этого было сделать так, как она хочет. Поэтому Вергилия послушно присела на камень и застыла, когда Данте, встав сзади, пропустила пряди ее волос сквозь пальцы.

— Тихо ты, — шепнула она на ухо жарко, неторопливо расчесывая волосы сестры пятерней. Это было приятно, посылало легкие мурашки по телу, и Вергилия поймала себя на том, что прикрывает глаза. Поняв это, она часто заморгала, выпрямившись опять, и сестра опять шикнула, потянула ее за волосы, вынудив сильно запрокинуть голову, и взялась что-то плести.

Вергилия не знала, на что Данте вообще надеялась, длина волос не позволяла… ничего, по сути. Данте это не останавливало.

— Помнишь, в детстве, — сказала Данте, отпустила получившуюся крошечную косичку и выругалась под нос, потому что косичка моментально расплелась. — Блин, не держится, погоди.

Она отпустила волосы сестры и стала шарить по карманам. Вергилия оглянулась, чтобы посмотреть, и увидела, как сестра выудила из кармана джинсов крошечные резиночки.

— Ну так вот, помнишь, — продолжала Данте, снова заставив ее повернуть голову, и взявшись заплетать опять, — у тебя были такие длинные волосы. Мне всегда так нравилось тебе косички заплетать.

— Ты один раз заплела, — сказала Вергилия тихо, на нее вдруг навалилась светлая тоска, — маме пришлось выстричь мне прядь, потому что она не могла распутать.

— Ну это было один раз, — парировала Данте, хихикнув.

Вергилия чувствовала, как все новые тугие косички слегка стягивают ей кожу на голове. Чувствовалось, что они не хотят лежать, как бы Данте их не приглаживала, и все равно приподнимаются и торчат в разные стороны, и это, наверное, выглядело ужасно нелепо. Данте повозилась еще немного, а потом пригладила косички еще раз и фыркнула.

Вергилия помедлила и достала Ямато из ножен.

— Тебе не нравится прическа? — хохотнула Данте. — Плохой парикмахерше смерть?

Вергилия пропустила комментарий мимо ушей и погляделась в отражение на лезвии. Это было не самое удобное зеркало, слишком узкое, чтобы рассмотреть, но…

Выглядело и правда мило.

Вергилия позволила себе улыбку.


End file.
